


Weary and Worn

by oscarwilderobbieross



Series: Post-Civil War Character Studies [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Im emotional, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is so tired, and he doesn't know what to do now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary and Worn

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my post-Civil War feelings pushed into fic format.

**This world will never be what I expected**

**I will not leave alone all that I own**

* * *

 

Tony was tired, tired of walking on and on without looking back, bridges burned. Pepper was gone, Rhodes couldn’t stand at his side anymore, maybe never again. The media was all over him while Rogers got to run, hiding like a coward. He had tried to erase him, swat all thoughts of the man away like a particularly annoying fly, but he kept coming back.

 

He thought back on the time they spend together after the whole Ultron mess, the way they seemed to connect and understand each other, and Tony even gave him credit for not being the man Howard always worshipped. He could be that man, when he needed to put up a front for new SHIELD recruits, or he wanted to annoy Hill, but in front of the others, he was usually awkward and embarrassingly clumsy for a super soldier.

 

Warm, funny,  sharp. Nothing like the stranger he fought in Siberia.

 

He shivered, thinking back to that day made his bones ache and bile rise in his throat, shaking off the memories and the anger. The Winter Soldier had gotten under his skin, tore down the steel walls he build around himself so carefully. Rogers had betrayed him, and he’d scratched his name out of his mind forever. His dad had been a fool, to trust a man who would never return the respect he gave him.

 

He didn't want to think about him as his Steve, only Rogers, Captain America. As Tony crumpled the letter in his hand, threw the phone to the other side of the room, he forced his brain to forget the memories of kind touches, soft voices and private moments.

 

Steve Rogers finally showed him his dark side, and it nearly killed him.


End file.
